Standing in ninety percent of faith
by Aerows
Summary: A new case is devastating, but not nearly as interesting as the new Chief Medical Officer. Will they figure out the differences between themselves, and find the killer?


Title: Rewriting History

Author: Aerows

Rating: NC-17 for mature themes, violence and sex

Summary: Boston Homicide has a new Medical Examiner, and a spate of crimes that lead the detectives to have suspicions about the true motives of the deaths.

REWRITING HISTORY

"Victor 825, Jane Rizzoli, homicide." Jane stated plainly, her body radiating authority as she pushed aside the tape. Nearly six-feet tall, whipcord slender and a blazing personality, Jane Rizzoli was a force to be reckoned with. Her feet were hurting because her left boot had a heel that gotten partially sheared off in a previous altercation with a perp, but she wasn't stopping. The scraggly interior of the apartment, and the sadness of the neighbor told a story.

Jane Rizzoli read stories at crime scenes like everyone else read a book. Clean, but little that was personal defined the woman that died in this apartment. Jane's dark chocolate eyes flicked everywhere, looking for something out of place. Cases like this hit her in the gut for swagger.

She needed to get it together because swagger was who she was. Taking a deep breath, she took in the sight of the woman on the bed before her with more blood leaking out of her body than she could imagine. The pallor of her flesh, nearly blue because it had taken 18 hours for someone to find her, was pain. She straightened up as sadness welled up within her, prepared to sneer or shout orders to deflect it when a feminine voice piped up through the room.

"Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles." The honey-blonde woman didn't say anything further. She didn't assert herself as the case lead for forensics, she just assumed it. Jane inadvertently trailed to the sky-high heels and the silk of her dress before resting on the woman's face. The honey-blonde had a decidedly neutral look on her face and clipped her badge on a purse that screamed expensive, before popping it open and drawing out surgical gloves.

When the woman slipped her shoes off, put on latex booties then slipped her shoes into her purse _in a plastic bag_, Jane was nearly impressed.

_She likes to maintain a chain of evidence. _Jane thought to herself. She liked her immediately. _Anything is a break from Dr, Smith who couldn't find his ass with both of his hands, a flashlight and a GPS. _She still kept her face straight. This doc looked like she would yell at you for bad grammar, and likely was looking for a way up the totem pole, though Jane had a hard time imagining how far up the totem pole Medical Examiners got, beyond "Chief".

Maybe there was some other position she hadn't heard about.

The new Medical Examiner whipped out something that looked like a flashlight, but it appeared to have different ways of refracting light as she clicked though it. One looked like the black light used to detect semen, one looked like the orange light used to detect fingerprints. The doctor inspected, had assistants photograph, never touching, shining her light over everything, even _smelling._ She was probably the oddest, most thorough Medical Examiner Jane Rizzoli had ever encountered.

When the curvaceous woman, petite and entirely serious turned to Jane, she stripped off a glove, which she _also_ put in a bag, and offered her hand. Jane was rather dumfounded, but rose to the occasion, and took the slim fingers into her own. The were cool and soft. The eyes of the woman before here were bright and piercing. Jane cleared her throat instinctively.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Boston Homicide." She didn't exactly feel her swagger coming back, but she did feel her hips tilt forward arrogantly as she loomed over the petite woman in front of her. The Medical Examiner kept her eyes on her face, seemingly immune to the attempts to affront her personal space.

"So, Doc, what do you think is the cause of death?" Jane didn't like the uncertainty in her voice, didn't like the fact that she might just be a tiny bit intimidated by this whirlwind of a woman that blew through her crime scene. Because it was _Jane's_ crime scene. The petite woman seemed not to notice her attempts at physical assertion, and instead, leaned in more closely.

A serious, aristocratic face glanced at her, and Jane could swear that for just one second those hazel eyes caressed her body, but she was brought back to reality with a squeeze of her fingers and the release of her hand.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. It's nice to meet you Detective Rizzoli. I will have more information when I do the autopsy." She said it firmly, politely and with a harder grip on Jane's hand. Jane opened her mouth, a thousand questions on her tongue, but the woman preempted her. The Medical Examiner let Jane's hand go, and started issuing orders to her staff.

With a slight aside, Dr. Isles spoke to the detective, as she herded her staff in a flurry of activity. "I'll let you know when I have further information."

With that, a storm of silk, latex gloves and booties exited the room.


End file.
